


Chastity Short Stories Collection

by Suryce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Exhibitionism, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryce/pseuds/Suryce
Summary: Previously titled "A Romantic Campus Chastity Story." This is now a collection of smutty short stories centered around chastity kink and written from a reader-character POV.1) After starting university, you meet and starts dating a boy who is into chastity and exhibitionism.2) You are an illustrious, dominant mage... who is locked in chastity and enjoys bottoming for their subby apprentices.3) You and your trans domme share your monthly orgasm.I might write more stories in the future.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Campus Chastity Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The reader character's gender is unspecified, but is assumed to have a dick.

You had heard wild tales about what university life could be like, but that still didn't quite prepare you for what your campus' dormitory was like.

There was essentially no dress code inside the building, and what that actually meant was that a few of your fellow residents were more than happy to stroll around completely naked as they went about their day. And it just so happened that one of these exhibitionists was the boy you had started crushing on soon after meeting him here.

He was one of the most notable weirdos in the dormitory in that he wasn't just naked at every opportunity, but also seemed to be constantly wearing a metallic chastity cage. He was as casual about it as he was with his nakedness, seemingly never tormented by the device that prevented all and any erection, let alone masturbation. When asked about it, he would answer with a big, charming smile that he just liked being locked.

You, on the other hand, were getting very hot and bothered by him, and ended up admitting your feelings for him. For the first time, he acted a little shy as he blushed from your compliments, and god, was that an adorable sight. You were overjoyed when he agreed to date you, though you quickly found out that his ideal idea of a date was hanging out in his or your room, chatting, cuddling, and playing.

Not that you minded that part much, it was actually quite relaxing and tender, but the heavy petting didn't help with your horniness and your ever-growing desire to fuck your boyfriend. He was actually open to having sex with you, as long as it didn't involve removing his cage, but he made it no mystery that he would love for you to try out chastity with his help. How cute your dick would look in a cage was one of his favorite topic of conversation (and even more so how cute your dick was in general).

You went along it and decided to humor him first. He was ecstatic as he picked up a ruler to measure your dick, the idea of which quickly got you hard. You thought that would be a good thing, but your boyfriend informed you with a devious smile that, actually, he needed your _flaccid_ size.

With a little lube and his expert hands, the plastic device he had selected for you among his small collection was quickly locked around your balls and dick. He looked at his work fondly, and asked you how it felt. It was surprisingly comfortable, and in the hours that followed, you would sometimes forget that you were wearing it and double-check that it hadn't slipped off. Of course, your boyfriend deviously worked his charm on you a few times during that day to get you to have an erection, but even being squeezed by the cage and denied the ability to grow in size felt almost pleasurable.

In the end, you spent your first night caged cuddling in his bed, and in the morning, he helped you remove the cage and clean it. When he asked you if you wanted to put it back on afterward, you hesitated. Sweetening the deal, he gave you a handjob as a reward, and then you agreed to put it back on. It hadn't been an unpleasant experience at all. You just also really liked getting pleasure through your dick.

As time went on, you kept locking in chastity with your boyfriend as your de facto keyholder. And as you spent longer and longer periods of time in chastity, you came to appreciate it more and more. It made your orgasms feel a lot better as they got rarer, but even more, putting your dick aside and trapping your horniness away was a surprisingly pleasant change of pace.

Your sexual intimacy with your boyfriend actually grew all the more that both your dicks were inaccessible. Your unsatisfied libido kept you longing for his touch and kisses. His body scent mesmerized you, and his cuddles were comfier than ever. Even on a personal and non-physical level, sharing this sensual experience together made you feel a lot closer to him, and brought you a deeper understanding of the boy you loved. You felt like every aspect of your life together was elevated by this intimacy you shared.

At that point, you had long stopped being embarrassed by seeing people roaming around the dormitory naked. Because you were one of these people now. You were proud of your boyfriend, and proud to show off your bodies and your locked intimacies to others.


	2. The Illustrious Chaste Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters have dicks, but are of unspecified genders.

In the kingdom of Kwickshott, mages had discovered that the intensity of their magical powers was tied to their sexual energy.

Since orgasms would drain that energy, the act of cumming became a taboo and enforced chastity was seen as a virtue. All mages wore golden magical rings fitted around their dick and balls, or their clitoris, that prevented all and any orgasm regardless of the amount of stimulation. Prestigious mages such as yourself also wore at all times a cage over their junk, attached to the ring, in order to feed your magic with your sexual frustration. And of course, you made sure to show off your status by wearing only a few elegant and expensive, yet thin pieces of fabric that did nothing to hide your precious body jewelry, nor your virtuous physical intimacy.

You had two apprentices and assistants who wore only the ring, but as was often the case, you made sure they couldn't distract themselves by adding a spell to their ring that prevented them from touching their dicks. This meant they had to go through the humiliation of having their intimate parts be washed by obedient servants that ignored any of their pleas for a quick handjob or blowjob, leaving you as the only person allowed to touch them.

During the day, you would sometimes give a single, slow stroke to one of them. Maybe as a reward, maybe to make sure they were paying attention. It was all the same in the end. It was all to keep them awake and needy for the fun to come at night. The three of you slept in the same, grand bed, in which, for one hour, they were allowed to ravage you with desperation. No matter how much they pounded your hole, or how much they made you suck their dicks, they were still not allowed to cum. And neither were you. Your dick would only strain in its golden cage as it jiggled up and down from the rough fucking. There was no greater bliss to ask for in this world.


	3. Our Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV sub character with a dick, and trans domme with a dick also

The end of each month is a very special moment for you and your domme.

You can't help but throb with excitation in your little chastity cage in anticipation of this important day. The thought of it getting closer with every passing moment gets you going better than any porn. As your dick blissfully, uselessly tries to get hard and strain in its rightful prison, you blush, dreaming about how nice that day going to feel. The day where your domme and you get to have an orgasm.

Just like yours, your mistress' dick is locked in chastity. It may surprise some, but to you there's no contradiction to that. The cage is an object of pride to you. It is not something that makes you lesser, quite the contrary. It's no fantasy to say that it makes you feel safe. Safe to have erections that the cage will restrain for you. Safe to become aroused, and be unable to waste that warm feeling away on the ephemeral pleasures of masturbation. Safe to be sexual without any expectations.

Unlike you, your mistress' holds on to her own keys, along with yours. That gift to her is yet another major reason for you to be proud. Proud of your devotion for her. Proud of your trust for her. And such submission doesn't go unrewarded. It's the end of the month, and it's time for the two of you to have your orgasm.

You are always tense with anticipation as you kneel in front of your mistress, and she inserts her key into her own cage's lock. Once she removes the key and leaves the lock open, everything else is up to you. You have the greatest of honor of removing the cage for her. Sliding the tube off, revealing in full to the world her lengthy dick, bigger than yours, even with the time spent confined. Every time, the sight of it leaves you in awe and you can't help but admire all and every of its cute details. The wrinkles of the foreskin, the roundness of her balls still held by the ring before your remove it too...

Your mistress always gets a little impatient with your gawking and orders you to get to work. With a little squeak of submission, you immediately give her the pleasure that she deserves. Your own locked dick gets harder than ever as you give a lick through the whole length of your mistress', thinking about how such a mighty dick spends almost every moment locked. You are so blessed to be trusted with the task of pleasuring it once a month.

Once you get started, you have free rein from your mistress to worship her dick as you see fit, as long as you bring her to a full, powerful orgasm by the end. It's a one in a month occasion, so you do want to make it last a bit. You swallow her dick eagerly, tasting it gently in one moment just as well as ramming it down your throat the next, but you make sure to only bring her to the edge without going over just yet. Every time she is on the brink of release, she moans loudly, which makes you shiver with the thoughts of a job well done. You are so proud to be the one and only to get these reactions out of your mistress.

It goes without saying that you don't need any other pleasures in life. When finally you suck her past her limit and swallow her thick, pent-up load as it explodes in your mouth, you savor the fruits of that orgasm that belongs to both your mistress and you. You don't need to ever be released from your own cage. You don't need to have your little dick be touched. You are so happy sharing the joys of your domme's orgasm. The taste of her cum on your tongue, the scent of it on your face, it marks you so deliciously.

“Good job on our orgasm, kitten~.”

Her praise is the last reward, and your dick twitches in its cage, so happy and fulfilled.


End file.
